UNDERSTANDABLE Flights Of Obsidian Love
by romanceshiper2000
Summary: I made this for my Theater and English class. I need a different place than California/LA. I couldn't think of a real world enemy, regrettably, I chose ISIS. PLEASE HELP! Thank you to everyone who saw my story. Much love to share -Emily AKA Romanceshipper2000
1. Chapters 1 - 12

**Chapter 1 : Another beginning**

"Am I dead?" Alex thought to himself for what seemed like the thousandth time, not sure if life still resonated within the purple dragon's body. "What did she say on the plane?!" Alex had saved the world from destruction. Saving the world could only mean two things: Through fire or peace. Alex chose peace, defeating the ones who chose fire, ISIS. "What is this thing on my body? Is it a fallen branch?" Alex questioned his current residence. "I'm done with questions!" Alex exclaimed in a hoarse, broken whisper. Whisper or not, it was still enough to wake himself up as well as the "Branch".

"Stupid! Wake up sooner!" The now awakened branch shouted with tears in her eyes and joy over Alex's scarred and bruised body. "I'll get help!" The branch exclaimed with panic in her voice.

With a hoarse voice, Alex was able to grab her leg and plead with her. "Please don't leave me, Molly."

"But you're hurt. You need a doctor." Molly exclaimed with worry.

"What did you say on the plane? I need to know." Alex asked

Molly, once his adversary, now partner, friend and hero sobbed the answer Alex was looking for. "I … love you … Alex." She gave him a hug that emanated with happiness.

"Never leave me, Molly." Alex sobbed. He could now feel life had sparked back inside of his purple frame.

"If we aren't wet with tears yet, it looks like it'll rain soon." Molly spoke up over their intoxicated happiness.

"Can you carry me? I don't think I can walk." Alex mentioned his current situation. With no hesitation, Molly picked her newfound love and carried him over to an overhang to take shelter from the oncoming rain.

"Now I'm tired." Molly exclaimed with a sigh.

"If you like, you can use me as a cushion." Alex expressed with a yearning to get to know his new love.

"Later. I'm going to get food and wood." Molly gave her approval of Alex's willingness to give her a place to sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Rain and gain**

As Alex laid in the overhang, Molly was out gathering food and firewood. It had not started raining yet, but it was approaching. Within minutes, Molly had made a makeshift bow/arrow. After a fatal blow, the deer was no more, but rather a mere meal in her and Alex's near future.

"That about does it. Food and firewood. Wait. Does Alex have his lighter? If at all, it should be a spark to ignite a fire. Ignite." Molly recalled the events leading up to the defeat of ISIS. Specifically, that of Luther getting them through the secret military base by sacrificing his life. Molly trotted off in the direction of the overhang as raindrops began descending from the sky. After a brisk sprint in the rain, Molly made it back to the overhang where her new lover dwelled.

"How are you holding up?" Molly asked Alex. Still sore, he rose to sit with back against the wall.

"Famished." Alex sarcastically stated, knowing full well Molly had a deer with her.

"Do you have your lighter?" Molly questioned her slumped love cushion. With what little energy Alex's lighter had inside of it, a spark flew onto the firewood Molly gathered.

"With the state your body's in, it's probably best for you to have something cooked rather than raw." Molly gave a look of worry to her companion.

"Sure." Alex acknowledged her request. "I saw a bucket over there, maybe you can fill it up with some rainwater.

"I love you, Alex. It gives me a sense of purpose that's not for bad intentions." Molly gave her thoughts on how much she cared for Alex.

"I love you to, Molly" Alex responded weakly.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : A dying fire and a hot night**

As our two lovers laid together after a hot meal, the fire was beginning to dampen from the cooled air of the rain. "This is a nice fire." Alex stated softly to the girl who was using him as a cushion.

"Do you wanna know what my favorite words are?" Molly questioned her object of comfort.

"I'm not stopping you from answering, am I?" Alex sarcastically expressed his approval.

With that, Molly laid on her back as Alex was sitting up against the smooth rock wall. "Kiss me." Molly declared her want for Alex.

"You're gonna have to come up to me. I can't bend down with how my body is right now." Alex expressed his want for her.

Molly curled up next to her unused love cushion. As Alex prepared himself for the most sensational moment of his life, he thought of how to ask Molly for her hand in marriage.

"Life can't get much more enjoyable than this." Molly thought to herself as she locked lips with her hero.

"Why am I hesitating? Just ask her already!" Alex frantically thought to himself about how he would ask her to marry him while he locked lips with Molly.

Deep in their own thoughts, our lovers had no sense of time. The two of them stopped their eternal moment to the sound of the fire crackling. Curled up, they watched the fire fade away. "Molly." Alex put his proposal in action.

"Yes?" Molly could tell he was going to say something she would enjoy hearing.

"Will you *gulp and deep breath* be my -" Alex couldn't even finish the most important question of his life. Instead, Molly knew what he was going to say.

"YES!" A bombardment of tears and kisses followed.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Privacy and attention**

After so much destruction and war, Molly and Alex can relax for the rest of their lives peacefully. "I think I'll see if I'm fit to walk. I can't imagine Molly, as much we love each other, can carry me around for the rest of our lives." Alex constructed a thought while still half asleep. "Molly?" Alex attempted to wake the sleeping lover.

"Hmm?" Molly responded with a half sigh of "Yes?".

"Do you think you can help me up? I'm going to try to walk." Alex requested help from his love.

Molly responded with an answer that gave Alex worry over the privacy of their new relationship. "You need a doctor, not just to start walking around." Molly gave her response of disapproval.

"Nobody knows if were even alive." Alex gave his side of the argument. "I wouldn't want what we have to be public."

"But how else would you get the help you need?" Molly gave a panicked response. It was a miracle she was able to carry Alex to the overhang in which they presently resided.

"Would you be willing to let this privacy go? I am if you are." Alex gave a deal to his stubborn companion.

"We'll figure something out. But for now, you need a doctor." Molly responded to Alex's negotiation.

"Wait, do you even know where we are?" Alex accepted their agreement.

"We're at the other end of the valley, away from the town." Molly gave their position to Alex to ease his worry of her possibly getting lost.

"Well, go on." Alex edged Molly on her way.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : A saviour for a saviour**

As Molly hurried across to the village, it was not raining, but Molly was making her own rain with tears. "Where is it?" She questioned her current surroundings in relation to the village. "Though, it does feel nice to run again." Molly thought aloud to herself. "I need some water. I'll faint by the time I get there." She suggested to herself. Flying down to the river, Molly took a rest and drank from the river that ran through the Valley.

"Now you can say you've been to hell and back again." A familiar face observed Molly.

"DAVID!" Molly exclaimed with joy.

"Hello Molly."

Molly was so ecstatic, she was having trouble saying that her lover needed help. "Calm yourself, Molly." David attempted to get Molly to compose herself.

"Alex … he … he needs help." Molly managed to get the words out of her mouth calmly.

"Where is he?" David questioned Molly, with heavy breaths, trying to calm herself.

"There's an overhang not a mile's walk from here." Molly gave her new husband's position to David.

"I'm not a doctor. We have one in the village. We'll meet you there." David gave Molly his plan.

"Ok. Thank you, David." Molly gave her approval.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : The truth of privacy**

Back in the overhang, Alex was anxiously waiting for his new wife to arrive back with help. Alex, for a while was in his own thoughts.

Where would we go? If possible, can we stay hidden? Will we … start a … family … ? Alex's eyes widened and his breathed was short and broken. Only an outside influence could snap him out of it.

A voice called out to him, though, he couldn't hear much more than a whisper as he drifted off, passing out.

As he lay in the familiar void of convexity, Molly and the villagers David had gathered to aid him were tending to his wounds.

His eyes were cracking open to a sight of remembrance and confusion. "Chronicler, is that you? You look more blue than usual." Alex observed the figure that resembled the person who aided him in defeating ISIS.

"I am he. But not he whom you think I am." The new chronicler stated. "That voice. Luther?" Unknown to Alex, this place could not shield his thoughts or emotions. They were free to float about.

"Yes. You know where to find me. Now, wake up, young hero. Go to your wife." The chronicler comforted Alex.

As Alex drifted back into reality, Molly laid curled on top of his bandaged body. "Molly?" Alex piped up in a hoarse, tired tone.

"How do you feel?" Molly asked Alex. Unknowingly, she was laying on the limb that prevented her lover from walking to the village, making this scene possible in the first place.

"Can you lean on something else that isn't broken please?" Alex gave a playful smile that indicated he wasn't hurt by it, merely uncomfortable.

"Sorry." Molly rolled on top of her husband and laid her head on his chest and asked "Is this better?"

"If it's not on my leg, yeah." Alex playfully approved. "This might be our last moment to ourselves for a while. Let's make it last." He pointed out the band of villagers that were sleeping not far from them.

Molly gave a kiss of approval. "I want what we have to last."

"I know I said to take care of him, but this is ridiculous." A bush light up with a flashlight revealing a peeping head.

"Hello, Sam." Both partners threw sarcasm at the man, Inadvertently waking the others up.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Gossip sickness**

Alex's estimate of if he broke his leg was off. It was just a mere fracture. It took not more than a few days of rest. "There's no avoiding this. People want to see us." Alex gave his thoughts on the start of a life without privacy together with his wife, Molly.

"Can you fly yet? That'll determine how much we can speed this up." Molly remarked with sadness knowing they're celebrities.

The irony of this situation was that the opposite emotion, joy, was conveyed with the first flight of Alex since his battle with ISIS.

"I guess the chopper says yes." Spyro said with a smirk as he piloted a chopper David bought for them with photographic evidence of their existence. .

"David said he'd meet us in Warfang. Said something about a party." Molly tried to cheer up her companion.

"Well, if were gonna show our faces, might as well go big or go home. But, in this case, I'd rather go home." Alex frowned at the prospect of getting harassed with the word "Saviour" over and over again.

"Maybe this'll get you motivated." Molly planted a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Thanks. When we get there, I want US to show US. Nothing fake." Spyro gave a plan for how they would handle the crowds.

"Of course." Molly responded. And with that, the two hopped on the chopper and were away. As the wind wisped past them, Alex couldn't help but think about that dream he had a few days prior. "Is he really alive?" Alex thought to himself. Deep in his thoughts, he couldn't hear Molly call out to him.

"Alex!" Molly yelled, snapping him out of his trance.

"There already?" Alex saw the great dragon city, Los Angeles lying below, awaiting their heroic saviour …

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Angels and demons**

Being recognized as the saviours of the world would be something we take for granted. But for Alex and Molly, their lives would be nothing more than puppets, and the puppet master is the public. "As much as I want to kiss you all the time, I don't think it's wise until there's a slow dance, if any at all." Molly gave a plan while they were approaching the middle of crowd chanting incoherent screams.

As the two got out of the chopper, landing on the roof where the party was happening inside, there were some quiet words being spoken about the crowd. Looking unsure of himself, Alex squeaked a simple "Hello".

"Why isn't anybody approaching us?" Molly thought to herself. Looking up, she saw a certain man attempting to put on a look of intimidation while having his arms crossed. "Oh. Thanks Sam." She said to herself with sarcasm.

She wasn't quiet enough though, and people in the crowd heard her. Whispers began to pop up as people recognized her as the "ONCE" Terror of the skies.

Alex heard all the whispers and wrapped his arm around her and walked into the party hall, where the guardians were waiting.

Alex completely forgot about Luther, even though he was the chronicler, they still have a choice to be in solitude. Luther chose to help out in the world. As Alex walked in with Molly wrapped under his arm, he saw the man in the blue cloak and his eyes widened with disbelief as they walked up to the guardians on a stage.

"Hello, young heroes. Would you like to address the people as their new King and Queen?" Luther addressed them calmly.

"Hi. I never asked for this. But I'm glad where I ended up. There are different ways of bringing about a new age. I chose peace, defeating the one who chose destruction, ISIS."

As Alex was speaking on stage, a certain man knew killing Alex was his only answer to getting his OWN wife. He pushed his way to the crowd and let loose a bullet at his soon-to-be king.

Alex's instinct kicked in, and he protruded his sword to deflect the bullet as it was less than a foot from his face.

"ALEX! What was that? Are you ok?" Molly and a certain woman gave a worried tone and expression of panic at the same time.

They both ran and hugged him. Alex's face now had a look of confusion instead a look of interrogation. Molly made eye contact with the other woman who also had her arms around Alex.

"Ryan, what is this all about?" The young woman questioned the attacker. "Nothing, Lucy. Just a false idol." stated the attacker, called Ryan.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Royal table of questions**

After an awkward encounter with Alex's attacker and his pink companion, Alex invited them over to the royal feast table to better know his motives for such an action. He was not one to lock someone up just because they tried to kill him (Except uncivilized forces). As King, he had to be more independent, even with the advice of the guardians.

"So … mind telling me why you tried to kill me?" Alex broke the silence.

Ryan gave his answer in the form of a riddle. "What happens when you mix pink, purple and black on the same canvas?"

The four were confused. Except Lucy. She was still giving googly eyes at her purple king.

Ryan gave the answer with a cocky look on his face. "A mess. You have 2 females claiming to be yours."

"What about consent?" Alex gave a response that made Lucy lean on him.

"You have my consent." Lucy quietly squeaked to her king.

Molly gave a look of confusion mixed with worry to Lucy, who was getting even more comfortable on Alex. "Pretty sure he means if it's ok with him if you lean on him." She piped up.

"Oh, sorry TERROR." Lucy responded with a smirk.

Molly's eyes widened with anger. "What did you just call me?"

"Oops, my bad,WIFE." Lucy threw an insult at Molly, not realizing she was about to throw something at her as well.

Molly proceed to storm out of the room still holding some red wine in her face. As she approached the doorway, she spat the wine in the back of Lucy's thick skull.

Alex chased after her in the hopes of calming her down …

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Who loves who ?**

As Alex was on Molly's trail to their room, Ryan and Lucy were sitting in silence with their thoughts differing from one another.

"Molly has to fight me eventually. And when that time comes, it is I who will win." Lucy remarked to herself.

"I have to apologize to Alex. Just because I can't have love doesn't mean he shouldn't." Ryan felt sorry for nearly killing Alex.

Back in the Royal Couple's room, Molly was laying down on the bed trying to think of a diplomatic way to resolve her issues with Lucy. Alex found the room and knocked lightly on the door with a soft, caring tone. "Molly, are you there? I'm not mad about what happened at dinner. Just … please open up."

Molly walked over and opened the door. A silent minute filled the air when they were together. "This whole situation is -" Alex started a conversation with Molly. "Like Ryan said, a mess."

Molly finished his words for him. Alex got the message of "I don't enjoy seeing that side of you" across with a kiss. "Please don't be like this, Molly. I like this side of you, right now." Alex softly whispered to her.

"I know." Molly teared up.

For the first time in their lives, Alex and Molly slept in the same bed.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 : An apology and Brunch**

Alex had sensitive ears and could hear the early morning birds chirping. Sleep paralysis was temporary, and he could see his wife sleeping half - curled on him. "I'm not leaving until she moves off me." Alex concluded his current situation. After a few minutes, Molly had moved off her husband. Alex was slowly moving off careful not to wake her up. A light kiss on the cheek was the last moment they shared that morning.

Alex had trotted off out of the room. As he walked down the cold hall, there was no indication of anyone else in the hall with him. "I'm gonna see if Luther has any advice for me. Cause right now, I have no clue of what to do. I've been taught nothing but how to fight." Alex got more mad as he thought of this. A familiar face had now bumped into Alex.

"Your highness. Please forgive me, it was not in my best intention to hurt you. Jealousy overcame me." Ryan concluded this was meeting was an accident.

"I'm guessing you mean yesterday." Alex confidently stated.

"Yes. I was on my way to ask you and Molly if you would like to join Lucy and I for brunch." Ryan sincerely asked.

"Molly's still asleep. Even if … Lucy … is there, getting to better know you two would be nice. As well as food." Alex's expression changed from "She's annoying" to sarcasm.

Ryan led Alex down the hall to the room where Ryan had ordered brunch. As they entered, Lucy flung herself onto Alex attempting to kiss him. "Lucy, STOP!" Alex calmly and confidently told her to get off him.

A now sad Lucy sat down next to him as they ate. "Ryan, sorry to bring up the past, but you attacked me. That made me think, ISIS forces are still roaming around out there. That is why I am appointing you as general of California."

Ryan's mouth dropped at the sound of becoming a high ranking military officer, let alone the fact that he wouldn't be thrown in prison for attacking the King.

Luther now entered the room to address Alex. "Alex." He said, bowing as he did.

"Yes, Luther?" Alex confusingly said.

"The ceremony is about to begin." Luther responded.

"What ceremony?" Alex was still confused.

"The crowning ceremony. The people await their new King." Luther confidently stated.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 : Ceremonial tension**

Molly was told of the crowning ceremony before Alex. As she was getting ready, she couldn't help but think that people would see her as nothing but the monster she once was. "Are Alex and I even qualified to be King and Queen? I'm not sure we would do a good Job." Molly gave her thoughts on the situation. As she made her way to the ceremony, a sudden thought hit her. "What about an inheritance? Will people expect us to … have kids?" The anxiety was very quickly soothed by Alex waiting for her.

It seemed people from all the land was at the ceremony. As tradition goes, Alex and Molly stood at the back of the aisle before walking to the stage. Molly kept a calm face about her, but inside she was irritated by a small fact. "Why is Lucy the crown bearer?" She began a whisper to Alex.

"Please control yourself. Maybe she's doing my crown and Ryan's doing yours." Alex whispered back to his wife as they were walking down the aisle towards the pair of crown bearers.

"At one point, some people saw me as nothing but a member of ISIS. Now, things are better, but not for Molly. People still view her as a monster. I can see it in their eyes." Alex thought to himself as he put on a smile and waved to the people he would very soon rule over.

As according to tradition, every time there was a new King and/or Queen, there would be another crowning ceremony and the one to preside over it would be The Chronicler. Now, it was Luther. After the coronation speech and oath given by him and the royal couple, the crowning began.

Unfortunately, Alex's guess on who was going to crown them was wrong. Ryan did Alex's and Lucy did Molly's. As Lucy put the crown on Molly's head, she turned it to have the words painted on there saying "Terror". As the two walked off the stage, she tripped and the crown fell off, revealing the word Molly despised.

Lucy gave a small smirk as if to say "Oh look. The terror fell down." Molly pounced onto her and the fight was on. The irony of the fight is that this only made Molly look like what she hated being called. After many scratches, bruises and bites, they both collapsed from exhaustion.

Alex grabbed her and carried her to their room. Laying her on the bed, Alex looked at the now sleeping Molly with a look of disappointment. "Well, this is off to a great start." Alex exclaimed to himself with depressing sarcasm.


	2. Chapters 13 - 16

**Chapter 13 : To flee or be**

As our new royal couple was sleeping together, Alex woke up and gave a thought to himself. "I'm not sure if we should leave. The people depend on us."

This was shortly interrupted by a knock at the door. Alex found Luther waiting for him. "Your highness. The scout report just came in." Giving a bow, he gave his king the report.

"I would like to get back into fighting shape, but you should've given this to Ryan. Sorry I didn't tell you before, but he's the general." Alex gave his condolences to Luther for not telling him before of Ryan being the general.

As Alex read it, his eyes widened with disbelief. "I knew ISIS forces were still out there, but … this looks like it's gonna be a recreation of the last battle that was here."

"Even the city's best architects can't rebuild the city this fast. Shall we evacuate?" Luther depressingly stated.

"With what little forces we still have, we must fight. Luther, prepare for naval assault." Spyro lifted his spirits.

"Yes sir. I will rally what fighters we have at the beach. Take what fighters you can and protect the bay." Luther gave his plan and was away.

As Luther was leaving the room, Alex turned around to find Molly sitting upright on the bed.

"If it's a re-creation of the last battle, does that mean I'm in it?" Molly gave her response over hearing the whole conversation between Alex and Luther.

"Molly, I'm putting you in charge of keeping everyone safe while Ryan and I fight." Alex eased her tensions.

"Does that include taking care of and/or protecting Lucy?" Molly remembered her fight with her annoyance the day previous.

"The city is huge. Please just do your part and stay away from her." Alex begged her.

The two of them parted ways with a kiss …

* * *

 **Chapter 14 : Battle of LA #2**

As Alex was heading up to the bay to defend the city (Again), he thought to himself "Is someone else controlling this (ISIS) army?" Now running, he was blinded by a whizzing grenade barrage that blasted its way through the sky. Thankfully not high enough for any (Alex's) ground soldiers to come in contact with. The sight that greeted the king was no more than shocking. Countless amphibious landers, thousands of ships, and hundreds of planes.

"Orders sir?" A man sitting in the missile launcher spoke up over the sound of explosions.

"Focus your attack on the ships!" Alex shouted as some planes were approaching.

Ryan blocked an attack that was aimed at Alex with what looked to be the same bullet that he tried to kill Alex with. "Man the gun!" Ryan shouted to Alex as two ships were approaching the bay.

The two hopped in a chopper with a machine gun and attacked a ship. Alex shot whatever moved on the ship. Once thoroughly shot down, Alex hurled a grenade barrage at the command center on the ship, powering it and giving orders to its soldiers.

Once the ship was done for, another ship was targeting the chopper, but rather than attack, the command center exploded. Looking up, Alex found a familiar plane giving covering fire to the chopper. He thought to himself "(Save your thanks for later) That's what he's (Brendan) probably thinking as he shot down that ship."

* * *

 **Chapter 15 : Queen of darkness**

As the battle raged on the bay, deeper in the city, Molly was writing a poem that she was going to recite to everyone. After careful consideration of what she would say, she was ready to speak. As she got up to where everyone could see her, she had all eyes on her.

"Let me clear up some confusion. I am your queen. A queen for all. Though, once I was known as something else. 'Terror' you all called me. There is no excuse for my actions. It was ISIS. They hypnotized me. I couldn't get away because I was only a child. I was saved by the one who saved you all. Only mere weeks afterwards I put myself in solitude. I couldn't stand the guilt of being around everyone I hurt. Being captured once again, I found myself staring at a familiar sight. The face of him who put me in this spot in the first place. But that's all the past. The cycle of life continues even now."

A single scream followed Molly's speech. "Breach!" Molly regrettably knew who it was speaking. She (Molly) ran down to the voice's point of origin. As she was approaching the voice, she thought to herself "It's time to put these words into actions."

As Lucy laid above a seemingly endless pit, about to be struck down by enemy soldiers, it got even darker. This was due to a smoke grenade thrown by Molly. As the smoke cleared, Molly stood firmly saying "Like I said. Queen FOR ALL." Lucy got up dazed and confused.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 : A familiar laugh**

As Molly and Lucy were negotiating, the battle's fury continued on the surface. As Alex was destroying another ship's command center, an enemy chopper was set on attacking him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it explode. The ship had sunk as Alex had a worried and upset look about him. "I give thanks, but why are you here? I put you in charge of the city." Alex responded to Molly's rescue using a jetpack. They landed at the dock to discuss this turn of events.

"Lucy was in trouble. For making it known that there was a breach in the city, I knew she meant well. Therefore, I gave her the position of HHS Secretary."

"The city's have been breached?!" Alex responded with panic in his voice.

"Less than a dozen. I got rid of them. Besides, she called out to the people. I know she means well. I trust her with the people's well being. I'm not putting my personal judgment in front of my duties as Queen." Molly eased Alex's tensions.

Alex had a thought intrude in his mind that he gave to Molly. "Why aren't we fighting anything?" As they looked out in the bay, the enemy was motionless. Confusion had entered into their minds. A man whom they had never seen before had risen above the rest. With a loud horn, he announced his coming from the hatch of a submarine.

Maniacal laughter could be heard from his position, not a thousand yards away. "You should have killed me. My master saved my life."

These words made Alex burrow deep into his memory until he found a moment that he regrets forever. The moment when he fought The ISIS General, Don in The Secret Military Base. Alex now remembered the feeling of when he 'Thought he killed him' (Don). A feeling of darkness and hatred.

As Alex was in disbelief, Don yelled the order that made the enemy more furious than ever before. "That one is mine! KILL THE OTHERS!"


	3. Chapter 18 : A beastly loss

Our two adversaries were staring down at each other, ready for their inevitable 2nd confrontation. Alex could feel the weight of the world on his shoulders as he felt his courage. Don protruded 2 large swords, giving Alex enough reason to remember their last fight.

Alex searched for a weak spot on Don. As he attempted to knock one of the swords out of Don's hands, Alex was violently thrown down to the ground. He could feel the wind being knocked out of him. A smile was strewn across Don's face as the harbor was breached.

The crown was knocked off Alex's head only to be picked up and put on the beastly head of Don. With a monstrous roar, he let it known he was the king now. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE KING NOW!"

Alex heard these words as he was being whisked away in a chopper by a familiar black haired girl. Screams could be heard all across the city. He saw his people running and being slaughtered. As they were flying away with other survivors, the last thoughts in Spyro's mind as he faded into unconsciousness "I . . . failed."


	4. Chapter 19 : Awakened fears

'It was a dark and stormy night' is light-years away from being able to describe how depressing Napa Valley was. LA was lost, Alex was unconscious and the Valley was in a state of seemingly neverending darkness and downpour. Alex was lying in the medical tent for the survivors. He could see a slumped lover on his bandaged body. With eyes barely cracked open, he muttered the first words Molly had heard from him since he fell unconscious. "How long was I out?" Molly was having trouble sleeping ever since the rain had begun pouring. "Three days." She stated over another clash of lightning.

"Has it been raining for long?" Alex with now open eyes looked over to the entrance to the tent he was residing in. "Three days." Molly gave a sarcastic, yet also depressing tone to her object of comfort in the rain.

As the rain and thunder echoed throughout the Valley, Alex and Molly kept staring out at the tent entrance, not knowing if the rain will ever stop. "It seems God is punishing us." Alex gave his theory on the situation.

Molly gave Alex a kiss and got up to get some water for him. As she was doing so, the bruised hero attempted to get up in a vain attempt to see if he was able to walk, let alone move anything that wasn't his mouth or eyes. As Molly was filling up a cup with water, she was shaken by a convenient lightning and thunder strike as Alex let out a shriek of pain as he shifted his right leg, the one that just healed the week prior.

She rushed over to his side to lay him back in bed for his own safety. "Please don't pull this stunt again." Molly said worrying her once unconscious purple cushion would hurt himself even more than he has. Putting him back in the bed, she looked at him with eyes that resembled the tent's exterior. With that, they once more fell back into slumber.


	5. Chapter 20 : A shining hope

As our hero was snoozing in the medical tent, Molly went out when the storm finally passed the valley. She was feeling sick and went to Luther for advice. She gave the symptoms and he examined her. As she woke Alex, he could see tears of happiness in her emerald eyes. "I'm . . . I'm gonna be . . . out of commission for a while." Molly whispered into her lover's ears.

"So am I, as you can clearly tell." Alex sarcastically stated his current situation of being badly injured. As the two of them were talking, Ryan dropped by to congratulate them. "Hey man. Congrats!" Alex looked at him with a brow raised. "About what?" He calmly asked Ryan.

Ryan walked out with a look that said "Opps. I'm early." Alex asked the girl now laying on top of him. "What was that about?" Molly replied "Oh. You . . . You don't remember the night before the Crowning Ceremony? When you were in my arms, I felt something. A feeling made me pounce on you." Alex came up with the first words that came to his mind. "So what you're saying is that you're -" Molly finished for him. "Yes, Alex. You're gonna be a father." Tears replaced the dry faces of our heroes.

TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK # 2 : HEARTS OF DARKNESS


End file.
